20 Października 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.15 Telezakupy 7.40 Panie na Mogadorze - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Festiwal, czyli święto. Szept prowincjonalny - prog. artyst. 11.10 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.25 Rytuał polityczny. Stacja PRL 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (5) - serial obycz. 13.15 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.40 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 13.50 Na żywioł - program edukacyjny 14.10 ABC Reformy Edukacji (4) 14.15 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 14.25 Normalnie jak w domu (3) - program edukacyjny 14.45 English and Arts (3) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Europa regionów - magazyn 15.25 Podwodna Polska - wraki Bałtyku (2) - reportaż 15.50 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Plebania (6) - serial obycz. 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Fraglesy - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Joanna D'Arc (3/4) - serial histor. 21.00 Piątek z Jedynką 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Strzelec wyborowy - dramat obycz., Rosja 0.35 Co za świetna zabawa - dramat obycz., Rosja 2.10 Pełnia - film obycz., Rosja 3.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Święta wojna (3): Pobożny interes - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Roman Grad (21 min) (powt.) 09.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (Picket Fences) (43) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992-96, reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker, Lauren Holly, Costas Mandylor (44 min) (stereo) 09.50 Nasza wielka rodzina (6/20): Mieszkańcy wód wokół Wyspy Bożego Narodzenia - serial dokumentalny, Japonia 1996 10.20 Dziwny spadek (Un etrange heritage) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Laurent Dussaux, wyk. Agnes Soral, Natacha Lindinger, Nadia Fossier, Bernard Alane (84 min) 11.40 Po prostu żołnierz - reportaż Marka Adamiaka 12.10 Szansa na sukces: Edyta Górniak - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (Der Bergdoktor) (39) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 1994, reż. Thomas Jacob, wyk. Gerhart Lippert, Anita Zagaria, Walther Reyer, Enzi Fuchs (47 min) 14.00 William (3/12) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. David Giles, wyk. Oliver Rokinson, David Horovitch, Polly Adams, Benjamin Pullen (30 min) 14.30 Mogę wszystko - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Badziewiakowie (7): Remont - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (143-ost.) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, reż. Ken Topolsky, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (42 min) 17.00 Potomkowie Druidów - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Piotr Fronczewski (27 min) 19.25 C Poland - Międzynarodowe Targi Książki Frankfurt 2000 20.00 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina (1) - koncert laureatów 20.45 Panorama 21.00 Sport telegram 21.05 Prognoza pogody 21.10 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina (2) - koncert laureatów 23.00 Salvador - dramat wojenny, USA 1986, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. James Woods, James Belushi, Michael Murphy, John Savage (117 min) 01.05 Boks zawodowy - przed wielką walką: Mike Tyson 01.55 Boks zawodowy - przed wielką walką: Andrzej Gołota 02.40 Studio sport: Zawodowa gala bokserska - walka Andrzej Gołota - Mike Tyson 04.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 07.00 Grupa specjalna Eko (19/26) - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 OTV 08.35 Kassandra (189,190/300) - telenowela 09.30 Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Australia - Kontynent kontrastów (1/7): Południowa Australia - serial dokumentalny 10.30 OTV 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 Reportaż 12.15 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych (3/12): Gitara -serial dokumentalny, Belgia 13.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 Projektantki (Designing Women) (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 Sanktuaria przyrody (3/13): Camargue - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 15.00 Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 OTV 16.30 Pierścień i róża (3/5): Żegnaj słodkie życie - serial fantastyczny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Rewiński (30 min) 17.00 Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 17.15 OTV 19.00 I liga siatkówki mężczyzn mecz: Stilon Gorzów - Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa 21.00 Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 OTV 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.25 Jazz nocą 00.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wilkołaczek (8) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Batman (9) - serial animowany, USA 1993 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (32) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm (25 min) 08.30 Herkules (Hercules 5) (94) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Anthony Quinn, Renne O'Connor, Tobert Trebor (50 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (104) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (54) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Roseanne (106) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (52) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) (powt.) 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Pokemon (21) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Nowicki, wyk. Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska (50 min) 16.45 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (39) - serial sensacyjny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (55 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (55) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (105) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (60) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) (powt.) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 20.55 Graczykowie (34) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 21.25 Bohater ostatniej akcji (Last Action Hero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenneger, Austin O'Brien, F. Murray Abraham, Art Carney (125 min) 23.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 00.00 Prognoza pogody 00.10 Polityczne graffiti 00.25 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Kurier TV 01.15 Damy dworku (Hollywood Madam) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Fred Gallo, wyk. Michael Nouri, Robert Costanzo, William Devane, Shannon Whirry (99 min) 03.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (51) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) (powt.) 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Happy Ness (1) - serial animowany 07.25 Alf (39) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (powt.) 07.50 Laboratorium Dextera (32) - serial animowany 08.15 Iron Man (23) - serial animowany 08.35 Pinokio (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (55) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (97) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Fernando Colunga, Enrique Lizalde, Laura Zapata (45 min) 12.20 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska (30 min) 12.50 Kuroń raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13.20 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 13.50 Happy Ness (1) - serial animowany 14.15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy (24) - serial animowany 14.40 Iron Man (23) - serial animowany 15.05 Pinokio (5) - serial animowany 15.30 Belfer z klasą (15) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Mitch Mullany, Reggie Hayes, Lisa Thornhill, Stuart Pankin (25 min) 16.00 Alf (40) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.30 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.50 Valeria (31) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Alejandro Moser, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Diego Ramos, Oscar Ferreiro, Antonio Grimau (50 min) 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (52) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Zabójcza broń (Lethal Weapon) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Gary Busey, Mitchell Ryan (101 min) 23.40 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwów 00.10 Don King - Król boksu (Don King - Only in America) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Ving Rhames, Jeremy Piven, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Keith David (111 min) 02.30 Wyznania striptizerki (Confessions of a Lap Dancer) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Mike Sedan, wyk. Josie Hunter, James Keefe, Lynsey Ames, Doug Jeffery (105 min) 04.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 10.00 Viper 2 (2) - serial 11.00 Wesoły babiniec - serial 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 12.00 Star Trek. Voyager - serial 13.00 KINOmaniaK - mag. filmowy 13.25 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 17.15 Dusza człowiek - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 18.55 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 Posterunek Brooklin - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X - serial 23.05 Drogówka - magazyn 23.35 Wieżowiec - film sensac., USA 1.30 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 2.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.10 Muzyczne listy 3.10 Magazyn muzyczny 4.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Maria Emilia - telenowela 6.50 Kataiina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.40 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.50 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 11.20 Medicopter 117 lii - serial 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Kataiina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Złoto Południa - western USA (1994), wyk. Emilio Estevez, William Forsythe, Joaquim de Almeida, Jonathan Banks, Howie Long, Ed Lauter, Lance Kinsey 21.55 Murder Call - serial 22.45 W wilczej skórze - horror USA (1981) 0.45 Sexplozja - magazyn 1.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.25 W potrzasku - film sens. USA (1989) 2.35 W wilczej skórze - horror USA (1981) 4.05 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Pegaz tygodnia 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Drzwi do lasu - mag. 9.30 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 - serial 10.50 Z daleka od Polski - Ludomir Michał Rogowski - film dok. 11.30 Credo 2000 - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Biografie 13.00 Złotopolscy - serial 13.25 Kochane, ukochane życie - film dok. 14.10 Hulaj dusza 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Malowana lala - relacja z koncertu Karin Stanek 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Credo 2000 - magazyn 16.25 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Cyberszkoła - magazyn 18.00 Hity satelity 18.15 Ludzie listy piszą 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina 20.45 Panorama 21.00 Sport-telegram 21.04 Pogoda 21.10 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina 23.00 Porozmawiajmy 24.00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 1.15 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55-6.00 Powtórki TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.15 TV Shop 07.30 Związki z Europą - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 W oczekiwaniu na lepsze jutro - film dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Parlament - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Gminy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Zimna wojna - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Ślesin 2000 (2) - reportaż 13.00 Żołnierz - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.15 Wywiad z... - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Baronowa Flather - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.00 Rynek ubezpieczeń - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.30 Nagroda Królewska - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 TV Shop 16.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Wyspiarze - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 17.30 Dania - zielona kraina - film dokumentalny, Dania 18.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.15 TV Shop 18.30 Lato z TMT 19.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 TV Shop 21.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Żądza zemsty (Rage and Vengeance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Peter Shane, Daming Chane, Tess Colonello, Eric Steinberg (86 min) MTV Polska 12.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Nowości MTV 14.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 15.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 16.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 20 Klubowych - lista przebojów (powt.) 19.00 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 Nowości MTV (powt.) 21.00 Loopa Classic: Mówią bloki, człowieku - film dokumentalny (powt.) 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów MTV. 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 Partyzone - program muzyczny (powt.) 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop Dla Ciebie 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 08.20 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 09.05 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 09.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 11.00 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela 13.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 14.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 15.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 15.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 17.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 18.15 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 19.05 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.35 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 21.00 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela 23.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 00.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.25 Kobiety Windsoru - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Steven Stern, wyk. Sallyanne Law, Nicola Formby (50 min) 01.15 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Artwizje 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Żeglowanie na ekranie 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.35 Zielone światło- magazyn ekologiczny 16.00 Architekci 16.30 (WP) Pierścień i róża (3/5): Żegnaj słodkie życie - serial fantastyczny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Rewiński (30 min) 17.00 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 17.15 Kronika 17.20 Gość dnia 17.30 Na forum 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Fonograf 18.50 Żeglowanie na ekranie 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn mecz: Stilon Gorzów - Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na sobotę 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Dolnośląski magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Przygrywka - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Wysocki - film dokumentalny G. Pieczury 16.30 (WP) Pierścień i róża (3/5): Żegnaj słodkie życie - serial fantastyczny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Rewiński (30 min) 17.00 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 17.15 Fakty - Wrocław 17.30 Więcej kultury - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Czas na kibica 18.30 Więcej kultury - reportaż 18.50 Czas na bajkę - program dla dzieci 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn mecz: Stilon Gorzów - Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Fakty - Komentarze 21.45 Śląskie smaki i klimaty - program J. Zacharskiego 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.15 Zakończenie programu Porion 06:00 BTV NOCĄ 09:55 PROGRAM DNIA 10:00 TV SHOP 10:15 RYSUNKOWI PRZYJACIELE – blok filmów animowanych 11:00 SIEDEMNAŚCIE MGNIEŃ WIOSNY – f. fabularny prod. rosyjskiej /powt./ odc. 7 12:20 FILMÓWKA 13:00 MAŁY LORD – baśń 13:30 RÓŻNI LUDZIE, RÓŻNE SPRAWY 14:00 ZABIJAMY TO CO KOCHAMY – ser. przyrodniczy odc. 1 14:30 PRAWO ZIEMI – f. fabularny odc. 1 15:30 TV SHOP 15:45 PRZYGODY SIR LANCELOTA – ser. przygodowy 16:15 KOKORO – SERCE JAPONII – ser. krajoznawczy 16:45 EUROPEJSKIE OGRODY ZOOLOGICZNE – ser. przyrodniczy 17:35 STULECIE SAMOCHODU – ser. dokumentalny 18:00 LUDZIE I MOTORYZACJA – program motoryzacyjny 18:30 RÓŻNI LUDZIE, RÓŻNE SPRAWY 19:00 DOKUMENT – ŚWIADECTWO CZASU 20:00 BUSINESS TV – SERWIS 20:20 POKONAĆ PRZEMOC – program publicystyczny 21:25 DRUGA „B” – ser. obyczajowy 21:50 KAŻDY MA PRAWO – program publicystyczny 22:00 TV SHOP 22:15 DEACON BRODIE – f. kostiumowy prod. angielskiej reż. P. Saville 23:45 TV SHOP 00:00 PROGRAM NA JUTRO WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.15 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 08.30 Bajka dla dzieci 09.00 Reportaż 09.20 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy 10.05 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 10.15 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (7) - serial wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) (powt.) 12.20 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bajka dla dzieci 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 15.20 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 15.40 Rozmowy z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 16.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Teleturniej 18.35 Bajka dla dzieci 19.10 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wiadomości sportowe 20.25 Pokonać przemoc - program publicystyczny 21.25 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 21.55 Każdy na prawo - program publicystyczny 22.05 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.15 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.35 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 00.25 Stulecie samochodu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.50 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (46) - serial animowany, Japonia (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (39) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (24) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Viper 2 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (92) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (15) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (57) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Program publicystyczny 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (35) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (25) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 17.15 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (15) - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (36) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Posterunek Brooklin (Brooklyn South) (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (34,35) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (55 min) 23.05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.35 Wieżowiec (Skyscraper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Raymond Martino, wyk. Anna Nicole Smith, Richard Steinmetz, Branko Cikatic, Calvin Levels (91 min) 01.30 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 02.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Zakończenie programu Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Praktyka Bülowbogen - telenowela, Niemcy 09.55 Prognoza pogody 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Brisant (powt.) 10.30 Kali Yug 2: Rebelia w Indiach (Kali Yug 2: Aufruhr in Indien) - film przygodowy, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja 1963, reż. Mario Camerini, wyk. Paul Guers, senta Berger, Lex Barker, Klaus Kinski (92 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Tak piękny może być deszcz... - film dokumentalny 16.00 Dingsda - magazyn dla dzieci 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Late Show - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000, reż. Helmut Dietl, wyk. Thomas Gottschalk, Harald Schmidt, Veronica Ferres, Jasmin Tabatabai (90 min) 21.55 Tylko w ARD: Alarm bombowy na Renie - reportaż 22.25 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn informacyjny 22.55 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1987 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Cudze pieniądze (L'argent des autres) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1978, reż. Christian de Chalonge, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Claude Brasseur, Michel Serraut, Catherine Deneuve (105 min) 02.30 Przełom (The Breakthrough) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Mimi Kuzyk, Corin Nemec (95 min) 04.00 Herzblatt (powt.) 04.50 POLYLUX (powt.) 05.20 W drodze przez USA: New York (2) Arte 19.00 Tracks - magazyn muzyczny 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Reportaż: Zemsta lwów morskich 20.45 Julien l'apprenti (1) - film obyczajowy, Francja 2000, reż. Jacques Otmezguine, wyk. Benjamin Rolland, Gaspard Ulliel, Francis Huster (96 min) 22.15 Le Havre - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 23.20 Naukari ki Kameez - dramat społeczny, Indie 1998, reż. Mani Kaul, wyk. Pankaj Sudhir Mishra, Anu Joseph (102 min) 01.00 W otwarte karty - magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 01.10 360° - Reportaż GEO: Tajemnice lasu - cykl reportaży (powt.) Pro 7 05.05 Galileo (powt.) 05.25 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.15 taff (powt.) 06.40 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.05 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1995 07.30 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 08.30 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.05 Kosmiczny terror (Fallout) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Frank Zagarino (91 min) 10.55 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 12.30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy, USA 1993 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Ace Ventura - Zew natury (Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Jim Carrey, Ian McNeice, Simon Callow, Maynard Eziashi (90 min) 22.10 Zasadzka na diabelskiej wyspie (Shadow Warriors - Assault on Devil's Island) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Jon Cassar, wyk. Terry Hulk Hogan, Carl Weathers (91 min) 00.05 Śmiertelna gra (Deadly Game) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Thomas J. Wright, wyk. Michael Beck, Steven Leigh, Roddy McDowell, Marc Singer (90 min) 01.45 Zasadzka na diabelskiej wyspie (Shadow Warriors - Assault on Devil's Island) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.25 Kosmiczny terror (Fallout) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.55 Na szczęście (Lucky Break) - komedia, Australia 1994 (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Skippy - serial animowany 06.25 Chibi Maruko Chan - serial animowany 06.50 Bob, duch z butelki - serial animowany 07.15 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 07.20 Małe potwory - serial animowany 07.25 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 08.10 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.15 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.20 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 08.30 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.40 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 09.00 Infomercials - magazyn reklamowy 10.05 Rebeka i chłopcy z sąsiedztwa (Haydaze) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990 10.30 Blossom - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1999 11.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 (powt.) 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany (powt.) 12.00 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 12.25 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany (powt.) 13.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.45 Chibi Maruko Chan - serial animowany 14.15 Aladyn - serial animowany 14.40 Skippy - serial animowany 15.05 Prudence Petitpas - serial animowany 15.35 Blossom - serial komediowy, USA 1991/94 16.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 16.30 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 17.00 Roswell Conspiracies - serial animowany 17.25 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.55 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Jaki ojciec, taki syn - film animowany, USA 21.10 Pocałować krokodyla - bosonogi buszmen - film dokumentalny 22.10 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych - serial przygodowy, Australia/Francja/Luksemburg 1998 00.05 Pop Explosion (1) - pop party w Deutschlandhalle w Berlinie 01.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.00 Program nocny Vox 06.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 17.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Marabunta - horror, USA 1997, reż. Jim Charleston, wyk. Eric Lutes, Julia Campbell, Mitch Pileggi, Jeremy Foley (85 min) 22.00 Trójkąt zdrady (Extramarital) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Yael Russcol, wyk. Traci Lords, Jeff Fahey, Maria Diaz (85 min) 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Magazyn o północy - magazyn publicystyczny 00.30 DCTP Nacht Club - magazyn publicystyczny 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych TVP 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Teledzień - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Album lubelski 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 14.00 Panorama lubelska 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Przeglądarka 16.00 Czarodziejska podróż - program dla dzieci 16.30 (WP) Pierścień i róża (3/5): Żegnaj słodkie życie - serial fantastyczny, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Rewiński (30 min) 17.00 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 17.15 Nie kuś losu (15) 17.20 Teledzień 17.30 Na gorąco - magazyn integracyjny 17.45 Grosz - panorama firm 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Teledzień 18.30 Klan (336) - telenowela 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn mecz: Stilon Gorzów - Galaxia Jurajska AZS Częstochowa 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Teledzień 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.25 (WP) Jazz nocą 23.45 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: W osiem dni dookoła Australii 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Hieny są fajne 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Jadowite węże 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Rafa koralowa w Belize 10.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Zamówienie na jadowite węże 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Złamany kręgosłup 12.00 Rodziny: Makaki 13.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 Opowieści z zoo: Zoo londyńskie 14.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Praca w zoo 14.30 Weterynarz 15.00 Małpi świat: Osierocone orangutany 15.30 Akwanauci: Tajniki nurkowania 16.00 Psy na służbie 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Żółwie morskie 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Corcovado, Kostaryka 19.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 20.00 Schronisko w Battersea 21.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Amerykańskie drapieżniki 21.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Afrykańska przygoda 22.00 Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze 23.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Osierocony wielbłąd 23.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Zwierzęta Tasmanii 00.00 Akwanauci 00.30 Akwanauci 01.00 Zakończenie programu Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 20.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 21.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 22.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 22.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 23.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Dzień Tryfidów (The Day of the Triffids) - film SF, Wielka Brytania 1962, reż. Istvan Szekely, wyk. Howard Keel, Nicole Maurey, Janette Scott, Kieron Moore (93 min) 22.25 Top Shop 22.55 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Hot Shop 23.50 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny National Geographic 08.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody 08.30 Kakapo - papuga nocy 09.00 Kresy nauki 10.00 Dzieci z próbówki 11.00 Z dreszczem: Bliski utonięcia 11.30 Wielorybnicy 12.00 Najgroźniejsze węże Afryki 13.00 Mama Tina 14.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody 14.30 Kakapo - papuga nocy 15.00 Kresy nauki 16.00 Dzieci z probówki 17.00 Z dreszczem: Bliski utonięcia 17.30 Wielorybnicy 18.00 Najgroźniejsze węże Afryki 19.00 Kolonia Z 19.30 Bracia krokodyli 20.00 Egipt: poszukiwanie wieczności 21.00 Piątkowe archiwum: Tajemnice moa 22.00 Piątkowe archiwum: Tajemnica kanionu Chaco 23.00 Szok kulturowy: Przeżyć w lasach tropikalnych 00.00 Shakerzy - historia pewnej sekty 01.00 Egipt: poszukiwanie wieczności 02.00 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08.00 Magazyn filmowy: Hollywoodzkie pary 08.25 Szmery w sercu (Le souffle au coeur) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1971, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Lea Massari, Daniel Gelin, Benoit Ferreux, Michel Lonsdale (113 min) 10.20 Nieciekawa historia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Mikuć, Anna Milewska, Elwira Romańczuk (107 min) 12.10 Podróż do Bountiful (The Trip to Bountiful) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Peter Masterton, wyk. Geraldine Page, John Heard, Carlin Glynn, Rebecca de Mornay (107 min) 14.00 Magazyn filmowy: Gwiezdne wrota 14.25 Cioteczka Danielle (Tatie Danielle) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1990, reż. Etienne Chatilliez, wyk. Tsilla Chelton, Catherine Jacob, Isabelle Nanty, Neige Dolsky (110 min) 16.15 Goście (The Visitors) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1972, reż. Elia Kazan, wyk. Patrick McVey, Patricia Joyce, James Woods, Chico Martinez (87 min) 17.45 Rob Roy - film przygodowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Liam Neeson, Jessica Lange, John Hurt, Tim Roth (133 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Cameron Diaz 20.30 Carmen - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1983, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Laura del Sol, Paco de Lucia, Christina Hoyos (97 min) 22.10 Powrót do domu (Coming Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Jane Fonda, Jon Voight, Bruce Dern, Robert Carradine (122 min) 00.15 Mr. Majestyk - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Richard Fleisher, wyk. Charles Bronson, Al Lettieri, Linda Cristal, Frank Maxwell (99 min) 02.00 Czerwona zagłada (Bullet to Beijing) - thriller, Rosja/Kanada/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Anatoly Kulbitsky, Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 03.45 Dokument: Magia kina: Kino akcji - film dokumentalny 04.10 Mężczyzna niepotrzebny - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Jolanta Buszko, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Bógdoł (95 min) TV 5 Europe 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Święto dzieci - magazyn o dzieciach 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Le refuge: Dziecko, które przeszkadza (7/10) - serial fabularny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Fax culture - magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Le refuge: Dziecko, które przeszkadza (7/10) - serial fabularny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Le refuge: Dziecko, które przeszkadza (7/10) - serial fabularny 19.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Diva - serial fabularny, Kanada 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Program rozrywkowy 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Des racines et des ailes - magazyn 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Diva - serial fabularny, Kanada 04.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku